ND Show
by Lena Harper
Summary: C'est un défi fait avec Cassoulagleek, si on décidais de faire venir un certain couple sur un plateau télé ? Oui je sais je suis nul en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde, je sais c'est la première fois que je fait une fic' de Glee, mais c'est un défi avec ma meilleure amie Cassoulagleek05 aller voir ce quelle fait ! Pour ce défi elle doit faire une fic sur Harry Potter avec le couple qu'elle veut et moi une Fic sur Glee avec le couple que je veut... Ce sera donc un Quinntana.

Le new direction show :

Bonsoir, a vous qui regarder l'émission cher vous, vous m'avez reconnut je suis Jean et je vais animé cette émission qui est le ND show. Si vous êtes là depuis pas longtemps, cette émission consiste à interviewer un couple qui fessait parti du Glee Club à Lima qui ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons Mme Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez !

Le publique applaudit quand nous sommes renter Quinn et moi sur le plateau main dans la main

Bonsoir Quinn, Bonsoir Santana !

Bonsoir Jean, dis-je

C'est un plaisir de venir ici, rajouta Quinn.

Nous sommes tous ravie ici de vous revoir mesdames

Le publie applaudit de nouveau.

Bien les filles, je vais vous poser des questions dans un premier temps, puis sa sera ensuite au publique d'en poser

D'accord ! Répondis-je

Allons y !

Bien alors une question pour vous Santana, depuis quand avez vous des sentiments pour Quinn ?

Et Bien pour tout dire, depuis le mariage de notre professeur à l'époque Mr Schuester. Nous avons but ensemble et après ce qui c'est passer ne regarde que nous.

Je comprend c'est priver, maintenant à vous Quinn, étiez vous jalouse que Santana et Brittany sortent ensemble ?

Eh bah... C'est que... Oui j'étais très jalouse, alors... Vous me connaissait toujours a rabaisser les personnes que je n'aime pas... Alors j'ai commencer à rabaisser Brittany car j'étais Hyper Jalouse...

Eh bien dit donc, tout ce qu'on apprend aujourd'hui, Dit Jean, bien maintenant passons au questions du publique.

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main dans le publique, Santana désigne une jeune femme.

Bonsoir Quinn et Santana ma question est la suivante comment vous vous êtes avouer vos sentiments ?

A très bonne question ! S ça te dérange pas si je raconte ce jour la ?

Non va y Q, je répondrais à la prochaine question.

Je me souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier, on était le 20 mai, aujourd'hui ce déroulais les répétition pour les régional des ND. Je me dirigeais vers la salle quand j'ai entendu mon portable sonner, je regardais ce que c'était et j'ai vue que c'était un message de Santana, intriguer je l'ouvrit :

Santana Quinn :

Salut Q, je voulais juste te dire que tu aurais une surprise aujourd'hui.:)

Quinn Santana :

A bon de quelle genre, tu m'intrigue !

Santana Quinn :

Tu verra bien. :p

Quinn Santana :

Si tu le dit, tu es au Glee Club déjà ?

Santana Quinn :

Non j'arrive et toi ?

Quinn Santana :

Non, je t'attend sur le parking !

Santana Quinn :

Ok.

Je rangea mon portable et attendit tranquillement S. Depuis le mariage de Mr Schuster on était devenu plus proche que l'on était, on c'est vrai je l'aimais déjà avant, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit par peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque...

J'étais perdu dans mes penser que j'ai pas vue Santana approcher, je sursauta quand je senti une main sur mon épaule.

Aller tu viens, on va être en retard.

Sa fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Non je suis arriver il y a 10 minutes... Non je rigoles seulement 2 minutes !

C'est en riant que Santana et moi sommes arrivées au Glee Club.

Au bout de dix minutes Mr Schuster arriva.

Bien vous êtes tous là ? Ce matin nous allons faire passer quatre personnes qui sont : Quinn, Santana, Rachel et Kurt. Qui passe en premier ?

Moi je veut bien, dit- Santana.

Ok, quelle est ta chanson ?

I Want You Forever !

Ok va y passe.

Santana monta sur la scène et commença à chanter :

**{I Want You Forever}**

**Right now that you're way close enough the galaxie**  
**I'm up all night making music 'cause my mind can't sleep**  
**And I start doing my point of you and me**  
**As my tummy hurting me the next my heart's beat**

**Chorus :**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever, ever**  
**I want you, oh, forever**  
**I want you, oh, forever**

**I need your love until you baby show me**  
**Open up your pretty heart and then you touch me**  
**They say you love someone then go ahead and send him free**  
**I'm sorry honey baby but it's you and me**

**Chorus :**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever**  
**I want you forever, ever**  
**I want you, oh, forever**  
**I want you, oh, forever**

**I want you, I want you, I want you for-for-ever**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you for-for-ever**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you for-for-ever**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you for-for-ever**  
**I want you forever, I want you forever**  
**I want you forever, I want you forever**  
**I want you forever, I want you forever**  
**I want you forever, I want you forever**

**(Go away with me, 'til another police won't can't be found)**  
**(Go away with me, 'til another police won't can't be found)**  
**(Go away with me, 'til another police won't can't be found)**

Elle retourna s'asseoir, tout le long de la chanson elle me regarder !

Bien c'est très bien Santana, qui veut passer ?

Moi je veut bien Mr. Dis-je

Très bien Quinn.

Je monta sur scène et je commence à chanter :

**I'm stuck on you**  
**I'm stuck on you**  
**I'm stuck on you**

**Stuck on you**  
**I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose**  
**Guess I'm on my way**  
**Needed a friend**  
**And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end**  
**Guess I'm on my way**  
**Mighty glad you stayed**

**(I'm stuck on you)**  
**I'm stuck on you**  
**I'm stuck on you**

**Stuck on you**  
**Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home**  
**Guess I'm on my way (hey baby)**  
**So hard to see**  
**That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me**  
**Guess I'm on my way**  
**I'm mighty glad you stayed**

**Chorus**  
**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**  
**Stuck on you**  
**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**

**Oh, I'm leaving on that midnight train tomorrow**  
**And I know just where I'm going**  
**I've packed up my troubles and I've thrown them all away**  
**'Cause this time little darling**  
**I'm coming home to stay (ooh)**

**I'm stuck on you**  
**I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose**  
**Guess I'm on my way**  
**I needed a friend**  
**And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end**  
**Guess I'm on my way**  
**I'm mighty glad you stayed**

**Chorus**  
**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**  
**Stuck on you**  
**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**

**Stuck on you**

**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**  
**Stuck on you**  
**Oh girl, I'm stuck on you**  
**And I can't stop loving you (stuck on you)**  
**I've been a fool for way too long**

**Guess I'm on my way**

**I'm mighty glad you stayed**

Tout le long de la chanson, j'ai pas arrêter de regarder Santana. Quand j'ai terminer, je me mit en face d'elle et je lui ai dit :

S, c'est ce que tu pense, je veut dire ce que tu as chanter ?

Q, oui c'est ce que je pense, je t'aime Quinn Fabray

Moi aussi je t'aime Santana Lopez.

Et nous nous sommes embrasser devant tout le monde.

Voilà ce qui c'est passer ce jours là, termina Quinn.

Wow, dit- Jean, c'était passionnant, mais il est temps de rendre l'entaine, La semaine prochaine nous retrouverons un autre couple! Bonne soiré à tous et à bientôt !


	2. Note

Salut tout le monde, je fait juste une note. Pour vous dire que je ne ferrais pas d'autres chapitres car:

1- je ne connait rien sur Glee

2- C'était juste un défi avec ma meilleure amie qui elle est fan de glee pour ça fameuse fic quand le feu et la glace ce rencontrent.. C'est bien sur Cassoulagleek aller voir! Moi je ne poste que sur Harry Potter !

Donc plus de fic pour moi de Glee

Au revoir

Lena


End file.
